A New Breed
by Skye Bubble
Summary: A mysterious stranger leaves Bella to Carlisle and his family. The twist? Bella isn't human. Review!
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

"Please take care of her, Carlisle. She is the only reason why I continue to exist. She is the only thing I have left in this world."

"Of course, my friend. But what about you? The Volturi are relentless in their search. You know as well as I do that they will not rest until they find you."

"If all goes well, they won't have to search much longer. I, myself, will come to them. They know nothing about Isabella and I will make sure it remains that way."

"No! Come with me, we will hide you! You can watch your little one grow. If you go to them, they will surely find Isabella. Have you forgotten Aro and his gift? One touch of your skin and Isabella will no longer be a secret."

"Ah, but you forget my gift, Carlisle. Don't worry about me, old friend. They will not harm me. Aro thinks that my ability, my curse, is too precious to waste. Do not waste time worrying about me. Concern yourself about Isabella only, you are her father now. I can no longer be hers. Aro has made sure of that. Give her a normal life, Carlisle. She deserves it. You must swear to me, swear to me now that you will keep her safe."

"I swear to protect her as I would my own, but how normal a life can there be for her? You are leaving her to seven vampires! Even with a human family, she will never be normal. Her kind is unheard of!"

"True, she is a miracle indeed. Good bye my angel, my Isabella. Take care. I love you. Forgive me." The stranger looked to Carlisle and pressed his hand.

"Thank you, with all my being." And was gone.

**A/N: **Hello my dears. As you can see, I am back and very much alive. There are no words for how sorry I am for abandoning you all. If there are any of you left at all, please tell me.


	2. Chapter 1

**Rosalie POV**

Alice and I were watching the boys play with their stupid video games. Alice and I were on the couch while the boys were sprawled on the floor, eyes intent on the screen. It was silent save for the sound coming from the TV and an occasional whoop from whoever was winning. Esme was upstairs decorating her and Carlisle's room, and Carlisle was at work.

Suddenly, Alice and Edward stiffened. Alice's face was the usual blankness it showed when she was having a vision, what alerted the rest of us was Edward's expression, it was showing shock, and nothing shocks Edward.

"Alice, how long?" asked Edward in a voice which even made Emmett pause the game. Alice's face registered blankness again and then—

"Now."

Instantly, I could smell Carlisle's scent. In a blur Esme was down the stairs and ready to welcome Carlisle home, almost simultaneously the door slammed open and Carlisle came in carrying a bundle and called out in a hoarse voice—

"Everybody, dining room, now please."

"What—" started Emmett but was cut off by Edward.

"Carlisle will explain, let's go."

Two seconds after Carlisle opened the door we were all seated at the dining table, Carlisle seating at the head and still carrying the bundle, no _cradling_the bundle and the bundle was beating? Carlisle was still and he looked at the lumpy bundle with a silent reverence, his face only betraying a slight sign of worry. We hardly dared to breathe, Carlisle was worried and nothing worries Carlisle.

"I think you should start now Carlisle. Jasper can't handle the suspense." stated Edward quietly. Jasper gave a soft sigh and threw Edward a thankful glance.

"Yes, first I think I should introduce you to Isabella." what he showed us made us all gasp even Alice and Edward who were clearly not expecting what they saw or rather what they did not see.

Inside the bundle Carlisle was holding was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, inside the bundle was a beautiful round baby fast asleep, her pale face was framed by a thick quantity of long mahogany hair and her tiny fist was clenched around a golden locket shaped into an angel. Fitting I thought, an angel for an angel.

We all stared transfixed as she slept. Then quite suddenly her small lids fluttered and her eyes beheld us in wonder. Her pink mouth formed a tiny O and she gave a yawn. Her eyes slightly focused and she gave a delighted gurgle when she saw our faces all unconsciously huddled around her, she fixed her eyes on each one of us she suddenly held out two tiny hands to Esme. Esme gasped and glanced at Carlisle for approval. Carlisle gave a small smile and nodded. Esme picked her up gently and almost reverently cradled her. Her eyes brimmed with tears that would not fall. I had to admit that I was a envious of Esme, I wanted to hold the little creature as well. Isabella, as Carlisle called her took hold of Esme's caramel locks while Esme continued to sway her from side to side, her intelligent chocolate brown eyes continued to observe her surroundings and suddenly her gaze landed on me. She gave another delighted squeal and held her arms out to me. I was shocked, she wanted me? I could feel tears pooling in my eyes but I did not move.

"Go ahead, Rose. She wants you." Emmett whispered and gave me a little push towards the baby.

I looked at Esme and she smiled and beckoned me with her head. Isabella made an impatient noise, tugged at Esme's hair and pointed to me imperiously. I walked forward slowly and picked her up. I sighed with contentment. I was unbelievably happy. She laid her little head on my shoulder and also grabbed a handful of my blouse. I rocked her gently; she was the most beautiful thing I have ever held, more precious than any stone, any amount, anything and anyone. So this was what it felt like to be a mother. This was what it felt like to have something so precious in your arms that you never wanted to let go. A small tug at my blouse interrupted my reverie, I looked at the bundle I was holding to see that she was pointing at Alice her other hand stretched towards her. Alice bounced forward eagerly.

"Can I, Rose?" she asked her face alive with longing. Her arms halfway rose towards Isabella. I sighed and reluctantly handed her to Alice, I immediately missed her warmth. I saw Alice coo at the baby. Isabella gave a squeal and grabbed Alice's forefinger. She played with Alice's finger for a while but her eyes started roaming the room once again. Her eyes landed on Emmett and he almost ran forward eagerly to take her.

I was scared, I loved Emmett but he wasn't exactly the gentlest creature. "Don't drop her, Emmett. Don't scare her either." Alice said voicing my thoughts. Emmett harrumphed and took Isabella gently. They stared at each other for a while then Emmett broke into a loud obnoxious song. I was scared that Emmett might scare her off, but unexpectedly Isabella broke into what could only be described as a laugh, her laughter was like the tinkling of heaven's most delicate bells, and I smiled, who knew Emmett had it in him?

"I made her laugh!" said Emmett excitedly. Jasper chuckled and commented. "The kid's got guts." Jasper's voice caught Isabella's attention; she squirmed and raised half her body towards Jasper. He looked unsure. He didn't move but Isabella was going to have what she wanted. She squirmed again and pointed imperiously at Jasper.

"Take her, Jazz. She'll get what she wants." said Emmett. Slowly and unsurely Jasper carefully lifted Isabella from Emmett. When he was holding her fully his face broke into a grin.

"Hey there, little lady." he crooned "Where you from, hun?" he continued his southern accent leaking out. He carried her for a while but Isabella's inquisitive eyes found Edward. She smiled and held her arms out. Edward's eyes widened and he slowly backed away. Isabella noticed this and she started to sniff, did she have a cold? Her sniffing then went to sobs, I was appalled by the tears and started panicking, so did everybody else.

"Edward take her!" Esme said frantically.

"You're making her cry!" said Alice.

"Dude, she's crying!" Emmett screamed.

"Hush now, hun. No need to cry. Hush, hush." Jasper soothed.

"What is wrong with you?" I shouted.

But our pleas were useless because Edward had already taken Isabella. "Hey now, I'm here. Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I'm here now. Why are you crying?" and to our relief she stopped crying. She was even giggling as she grabbed a fistful of Edward's collar. Everybody sighed.

"You will not deny her anything, unless what she wants is a danger to her." came the firm hard voice of Carlisle. That surprised us, he was using the "parent" voice. All we could do was nod.

Another small noise diverted us from Carlisle, Isabella gave a small yawn, clutched Edward's shirt tightly and then her lids fluttered shut. She fell asleep. We watched awestruck again. Edward made a move as if to pass her to Esme. But Isabella's eyes fluttered open and she started wailing again when Esme took her. Her small feet flailing she was grabbing in midair, trying to get to Edward.

"Dude, take her again." commanded Emmett frantically, he looked ready to rip Edward to shreds if Edward showed any sign of hesitation, luckily he obeyed quickly. Bella was once again transferred to Edward she snuggled into Edward's chest and fell once more asleep.

"Don't let her go." Esme and I chorused.

"Edward, since Isabella obviously prefers to sleep in your arms, hold her until Alice can order a bed." Carlisle said, which caused Alice to explode into cheering.

"You mean she can stay with us?" I asked excitedly as my thoughts raced to contemplate what it might mean: Bella would surely need a mother or a big sister at least.

"Carlisle, who is she?" asked Esme.

Carlisle took a deep breath and started to tell Bella's story.


	3. Chapter 2

**Alice POV**

It had been a whole month since Carlisle had returned home with that little bundle protectively cradled in the crook of his arm. It had also been a whole month since Carlisle had told us Bella's story… poor baby, so young to suffer so much. Luckily she won't remember any of that. Besides, she'll have me to make her better! Surely she'll feel better when she sees the outfits that I saw. They would look great on her. It was Emmett who suggested the name change. He saw it fit to christen our new baby as a Cullen. Well, her new surname was Hale. The story is that she is Jasper and Rosalie's little sister.

Esme kicked Emmett and Rose from their bedroom and changed it directly into Bella's bedroom and nursery. Of course, Esme could only trust me to go shopping for our dear little Bella. Rose also helped pick out the paint and other stuff to decorate Bella's room with. But! Only yours truly had the style **(and enthusiasm)** to decide what actually went _into_ Bella's room. Then, while I was there I also picked out a few outfits that would make Bella simply good enough to eat! **(No pun intended)** I bought so much stuff for Bella that my credit card actually maxed out! It never did that before! How could this happen? It was humiliating to have to almost ask Rose for hers. Luckily, she insisted that she pay for Bella's things. Phew! I was going to have a talk with these bank officials giving me a maximum! But, later…

Just then Rose opened the door and told me that she was done bathing Bella. I quickly hopped in and made a beeline for the closet. I already knew what I would dress Bella in today, thanks to my visions. In a blur, I picked out a midnight blue shirt and a white stretchy pair of shorts and handed them to Rose. She dressed Bella while I combed her hair but left it down.

Esme called and told us it was time for Bella to eat. I scooped her out and carried her into the kitchen, she was still fast asleep. We discovered a few days after Bella got here that she didn't like being dressed up, so we opted to dress her when she was fast asleep.

We made our way down to the kitchen and Esme gently woke Bella. "Bella, honey, it's time to eat. Wake up, dear." And the cute little angel opened her tiny eyes and yawned. "Hello, dear." Esme said, gently taking her from Rose.

"She's awake." I called out in a louder tone so that everyone could come into the kitchen for Bella-time as we called it. Silently the boys all trooped in with expectant grins on their faces. Bella, sensing that everyone was watching her, receded into Esme's arms and hid her face in Esme's shoulder quickly, but slow enough for us to see that she was blushing again. She did that a lot and everybody thought it was cute. Emmett took it upon himself to make Bella laugh and blush all the time.

A half hour later, Bella was chewing contentedly, and nipping at our fingers when we didn't get food into her mouth fast enough. She just about had enough and gave a very cute, very loud burp. Emmett let out a huge laugh and Rosalie smacked him at the back of the head which shut him up quickly.

"Look what you did!" said Rosalie in a sharp tone, pointing to Bella who had again hidden her cute little face into Edward's neck. Emmett, like the coward he was, immediately sobered up. "Bella, honey, I'm sorry. Please forgive me." He said in low even voice.

Bella, couldn't talk yet, seeing as she was only two months old, but we were pretty sure she could understand us. Almost always she acknowledged our words with a nod and a smile.

Suddenly, Bella did something that none of us, were expecting, not even me, the psychic. She-

"S'okay Emmie."

That wasn't. That couldn't be. But it was! It was Bella! She spoke. This was a miracle. This was cause for celebra-

"This is wrong, Alice. She is a baby. A two-month old baby. She shouldn't even be able to sit up or move her neck at all. She isn't normal." Whispered Edward in low tones so that Bella wouldn't hear.

"Enough, Edward. Bella doesn't need to hear this yet. We will discuss this when your father gets home." Replied Esme before I could respond.

Well, wait for Carlisle we shall.

"You all heard that, I'm her favourite! It was my name she said first! Aw, come here, baby bear. I am so proud of you." Emmett said as she giggled again.

"Emmett, maybe you and Bella should go upstairs and play for a while." Jasper said after quickly dialling Carlisle at work. "Carlise's running home."

**A/N: **So, I didn't get to post an author's note with the previous chapter. I'm back as you all can see. I completely forgot about this story and only remembered when I received an email saying that somebody had PM'ed me. The writer was asking if I was still alive. I am very much alive, as you can see. I promise to _**try**_ to update this story at least twice a month. If any of you are still reading this, reviews are necessary so that I can know if I can discontinue this story. More announcements are on my profile page.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **

Yes, I am aware that you hate Author's Notes I do to. So I shall try to keep this as brief as possible.

I'm back as you all can see. I'm terribly, truly sorry. Life got in the way and I completely forgot about this story and only remembered when I received an email saying that somebody had PM'ed me. The writer was asking if I was still alive. I am very much alive, as you can see. I promise to _**try**_ to update this story at least twice a month. If any of you are still reading this, reviews are necessary so that I can know if I can discontinue this story. If there are those of you who think that they are up to the job of continuing this fanfic or if you have any friends that are willing, leave a review and I will send you the general outline of the story. More announcements are on my profile page. I have a formspring, a wattpad, a blog and a fictionpress account that you may find on my profile page as well. Thanks so much. Tell me if any of you are still here, please. If no review is submitted, I will definitely discontinue this because writing isn't very high on my priorities right now. You'll see why, again on my profile.


End file.
